sera mañana
by soul vulpes
Summary: Tenía que ser realista, por mucho que doliera, tenía que ser realista. Hinata era una chica inalcanzable tanto intelectual como personalmente, así que solo le quedaba una opción y esa era beber en su honor, esperando que el alcohol borrara todo rastro de ese amor.


Muy buenas las tengas todos y todas ustedes mis pequeños zorritos, sí, lo se debo de continuar mis demás historias pero les juro que tengo tantos proyectos nuevos que no me dejan continuar nada, ténganme paciencia, pero actualizare pronto mis anteriores historias, por lo mientras los dejo con esta nueva historia solo contara con dos capítulos, muy cortita pero espero les agrade, sin más los dejo con esto, saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica, felicitación o lo que gusten es bien recibido.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Ella no lo sabía, ¡pero, claro que no lo sabía! Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de los estragos que hacía en aquel pobre hombre, lo que su dulce y comprensiva mirada provocaban, lo que sus labios rosas al hablar desataban, ¡JA! Estaba cien por ciento seguros que no notaba lo que su andar, ese vaivén inocente y con aire infantil de sus caderas de mujer hacían mella en él.

Se dio de golpes contra la barra vieja y sucia del bar, _¡Claro que no lo sabe, idiota! _Se recrimino. Él mismo se había encargado de que aquel inocente ser no se diera cuenta de nada y le estaba costando un ojo de la cara, pero es que él no tenía la culpa que cuando ella estuviera cerca le saliera lo idiota. ¡Y para eso no necesitaba nada de ayuda!

¿Podrían imaginárselo? Él, la estrella prometedora del equipo de lucha libre olímpica, el segundo en la lista de los chicos más calientes y guapos del campus, _¡no!_ Se corrigió el mismo ¡de todo el maldito centro universitario! Él, el tres veces ganador de "la comidera de Sally" y claro que el próximo rey del baile, se portara como un crio frente a ella, una chica sin la menor sabiduría femenina.

Y lo podía comprobar ¡claro que sí!, solo basta con echarle una mirada y era más que suficiente, hasta dios podría castigarla por tal pecado y falta de cuidado a sí misma. Porque cuando alguien viera sus faldas largas, las camisas de algodón estilo cristianas, el suéter holgado y su peinado apretado, vomitarían en ella por tal aberración y falta de moda, es más, Sakura una vez le había pedido de favor (más que una burla era una súplica) que jamás volviera a salir de su casa si seguía vistiendo de esa manera tan horrible.

Pero para Naruto Uzumaki todo aquello eran cosas sin importancia, un envoltorio no muy llamativo, sí, pero su centro o su dulce y cálido centro era tan sensual y atractivo que él se moría de vergüenza cuando ella le sonreía con aquellos hermosos y apetitosos labios rosas.

Tomo un sorbo de whisky, sin perder sus cavilaciones _¿Cuándo había comenzado todo eso?_ No lo sabía. Siendo sincero con el mismo, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Se debatía siempre que se hacia esa pregunta con los anteriores escenarios, por ejemplo; a menudo compartían el metro ya que vivían teóricamente cerca, él se bajaba dos estaciones después que ella, otra era que tenían amigos en común, entre ellos Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara, al igual que el estúpido de Sai, al parecer ellos estudiaban en la facultad de Artes; a excepción de Kiba quien estudiaba en su facultad la licenciatura de veterinaria y Shikamaru quien estaba en la facultad de filosofía; Sai estaba en la licenciatura de artes visuales, en cambio ella estaba en la licenciatura de artes plásticas junto con su amigo Gaara.

¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Sencillo, le había preguntado en una de las tantas fiestas que daba la facultad de ciencias naturales, facultad en la que él estudiaba; medio ebrio y sin querer al artista paliducho, amigo de una de las mejores amigas de su mejor amiga, que respondía al nombre de Sakura; después de tanta insistencia, Sai le había dicho que tomaban juntos la clase optativa de artes plásticas que impartía el profesor Deidara. Naruto insatisfecho por la poca información que Sai le había dado, recurrió a su amigo Gaara, pero al parecer él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la pobre chica.

Frustrado. Movió cielo, tierra e influencias; fue en el caso que comenzó a tomar las mismas clases que ella, como, dibujo científico o artes científicas.

Pero no fue ese el punto de partida, ya que anteriormente, mucho antes de saber que tenían amigos en común o "gustos por el arte". Ella y el habían tomado el mismo servicio social "bibliotecarios."

Naruto era un flojo y eso era decir poco, por eso mismo había optado por prestar su "valioso tiempo" a la biblioteca universitaria, en donde no se paraba ni una mosca o mosquito ¡y eso era esperar mucho! ¡¿Quién en su sano y avanzado juicio entraría en una biblioteca rudimentaria conociendo las maravillas que ofrecía Wikipedia o rincón del vago?! _¡NADIE!_ se contestaba el mismo, así que se alisto sabiendo que no tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, tendría tardes aburridas, claro, pero podría dormir las cuatro horas en algún rincón, al fin y al cabo, la encarga de la biblioteca era una mujer tan anciana como matusalén.

En cambio a ella parecía gustarle la biblioteca (y gustar era poco, según los estándares de Naruto Uzumaki) ya que mientras él se comportaba como un zángano, ella se dedicaba a dar paseos verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar, acomodando libros fuera de sus estanterías, limpiando las repisas que lo necesitaran, llevando los carritos vacíos al final de sus pasillos correspondientes o leyendo en algún rinconcito. Al principio él no le dio importancia, total, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, él era feliz durmiendo a diestra y siniestra al lado del estante en donde estaban acomodadas las tesis de alumnos graduados de alguna carrera de la universidad.

Pero cuando una tarde de octubre le presto la suficiente atención; porque o sorpresa él se había aburrido de su holgazanería; pudo observar un fragmento de aquello que tanto amaba y volvía loco.

Todo había comenzado normal aquel día de otoño, los ventarrones peculiares levanta faldas y vuela perros no había dejado de soplar, los arboles desnudos seguían inmóviles y la fría brisa que anunciaba que pronto azotaría el invierno seguía flotando en el ambiente como si nada. Todo indicaba que era un día cualquiera, sin sorpresas ni nada peculiar. Al terminar las clases como siempre, él se había dirigido a la biblioteca a cumplir con su aporte a la sociedad.

Era como todos los días, el dormido en una mesita de la sala y ella caminando sin preocupaciones por los pasillos tocando y acariciando los libros como si de reliquias antiguas se trataran. Después de casi hora y media de descanso, Naruto se había levantado, _alguna fuerza mayor_, según él le había susurrado _despierta_, con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada que sus ojos azules habían despertado sin letargos, como si nada.

Aburrido por no encontrar a su fantasma misterioso y también por no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a ver si podía ayudar a su compañera, sí, por fin se dignaba ayudar a su compañera después de casi tres semanas de no hacer nada. Camino por los diferentes pasillos, hasta que la encontró en uno de los rincones de la sección de novelas, concentrada en un libro de pasta gruesa, hojas amarillentas y polvosas, un viejo ejemplar que no habían tirado para ser remplazado por una versión más nueva.

Estaba a punto de interrumpirla cuando lo noto, fue un golpe a su conciencia y un pequeño pinchazo a su corazón; y es que ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquella chiquilla tranquila, tímida y por supuesto poco agraciada, tuviera una risa tan melodiosa y cantarina como la que sus mortales oídos escuchaban? era como el cantar de los ruiseñores; le recordaba a las pequeñas y alegres olas del mar en calma, a la brisa suave de verano o el caer de copos de nieve en una noche de invierno tranquila. Se tardaría la vida entera tratando de explicar aquel melódico sonido, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, solo él tenía el derecho de escucharlo, solo él y nadie más que él.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia; el lejos de molestarse, le tranquilizo que así fuera ¿qué diría si se diera cuenta que la estaba observando fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules? Conociéndola; lo poco que llevaba conociéndola entonces; era que se pondría nerviosa, se asustaría y posteriormente se desmayaría como había pasado anteriores veces, cuando él había tratado de entablar una conservación como persona normal, de humano a humano.

Así que opto por no hacer ruido y seguir contemplándola de manera discreta, escondiendo medio cuerpo detrás del estante. Dos horas fueran las que pasaron, entre risas melodiosas y miradas en la tenue oscuridad.

Después de ese incidente, Naruto se dedicó a la tarea de obsérvala más a menudo, preguntando por ella, escudriñando más a fondo en sus interés; fue hay que descubrió que tenían amigos en común, fue entonces cuando acoso a Sai para que se la presentara, en donde se dio cuenta de lo fascinante y apasionada que era como persona, lo arduo que trabaja en las clases para que los trabajos le saliera, descubriendo detalles fascinantes que lo llevaban al punto en donde se planta los pies en la tierra, tenía dos alternativas: admitir que le gustaba la chica rara o se olvidaba de ella y esa absurda y mal sana fascinación que le estaba creciendo en las entrañas.

Para su desgracia ninguna de las dos opciones había sucedido y ese sentimiento mal sano y absurdo iba creciendo más a fondo, día con día cuando observaba su delicada y tentadora sonrisa, en sus sonrojos constantes al encontrársela en los pasillo, poniéndose nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos de manera infantil intentado articular palabras para saludarlo; con el tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta que esa manía en vez de desesperarlo lo enternecía y lo ponía caliente a un grado descomunal.

En esa etapa cuando estaba admitiendo poco a poco los sentimientos que comenzaba albergar en su corazón, la había descubierto leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, intento saludarla, pero de nuevo la observo demasiado ensimismada en su lectura, opto por acercarse a una distancia prudente y contemplarla de pie, hasta que ella notara su presencia.

La aprecio con cuidado bajo aquel árbol; la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas le generaba un halo de luz, creando una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad que termino envolviéndolo. Tenía las piernas flexionadas a una lado y su espalda estaba apoyada contra el fornido tronco, solo estaba encorvada un poco para poder leer el libro que tenía recargado entre sus piernas. Naruto fantaseo por un segundo aquel panorama, imaginándose a sí mismo dormido en su regazo, con ella acariciando sus rubios cabellos sintiendo esos delicados y delgados dedos blancos aplicando el mismo cuidado, amor y fascinación como lo hacía con aquellas hojas color marrón.

Despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar su risa cantarina de nuevo, observando más a fondo su rostro descubrió que era ovalado, enmarcado por un flequillo negro y dos mechones que caían a ambos lados de su cara, no sabía y la verdad ni le interesaba saber, porque demonios ese día no tenía su cabello amarrado en aquel apretado moño, pero daba gracias a todos los cielos de poder apreciar su hermoso y largo cabello, cuando la luz pasaba atreves de las hojas tenían un efecto que parecía tener también una tonalidad azul brillante, como las noches despejadas de verano, poseía unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, tres tonos conto en aquel iris, conformado por colores platinados, nacarados y violáceos, estaban delineados por unas frondosas, largas y negras pestañas.

Sus azules ojos, no terminaron hay, curiosos, delinearon su nariz pequeña y respingona, era tan perfecta, sin ninguna mancha o peca, se dedicó un tiempo a observar su respiración, ya que no se atrevía a mirar mas allá, pero cuando otra risa turbo el aire, el fijo su mirada profunda en sus labios sonrientes, descubriendo sus dientes blancos y pulcros, la forma de media luna que hacían sus labios, esos labios rosas como el algodón de feria. Un sonrojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que quería probar su dulce boca y quitarse las dudas ¿Sabrían tan dulces como el algodón? ¿Serian igual de suaves que el satén? una brisa fría los envolvió refrescándole las mejillas, agitando un poco su negro cabello que desprendió un dulce aroma a frambuesas; escucho su corazón latir desenfrenado cuando esos ojos lo observaron sorprendidos, fue entonces que él se había dado cuenta de todo lo que implicaba esto, las investigación, las miradas, el saber donde estaba, el intentar ser su amigo…Naruto al fin se había dado cuenta de la cosa más simple y sencilla de todas al ver eso ojos puros y el sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas.

Él estaba perdidamente, locamente, desquiciadamente enamorado de Hinata Hyūga, la chica más rara que hubiera pisado la Universidad estatal de Konoha.  
Era por eso que Naruto Uzumaki se estaba volviendo loco, loco de amor y deseo. Ya era demasiado tarde para que diera vuelta e ignorara aquel palpitar desenfrenado que su pobre corazón hacia cuando la veía sonreírle por los pasillos, sonrojada y radiante. Ahora podía admitir con calma que la chica le gustaba tanto que el simple acercamiento de algún otro hombre lo encolerizaba de celos, cuando le sonreía a Kiba Inozuka tenía ganas de partirle la cara, pero no podía.

Se había planteado un plan, uno aprueba de sus tonterías y torpezas; se acercaría más a ella, empezaría siendo su amigo; no quería asustar a la pobre criatura, todo sería poco a poco, podría esperarla; la enamoraría con sus ocurrencias, le mostraría su verdadero ser, se le declararía cuando ella mostrara algún indicio de sentir lo mismo que él, con la misma intensidad, sería su novia, tendrían un noviazgo de película, se graduarían, le pediría que se mudara con él a su departamento, vivirían así un tiempo para después pedirle matrimonio, se casarían un día de invierno, en algún parque y sus amigos brindarían por su felicidad y prosperidad, deseándoles lo mejor, tendrían mínimo cinco hijos, los criarían con amor y respeto, hasta que ellos hicieran su propia vida….  
¡Oh sí! Era un plan magnifico a prueba de tontos _¿entonces que lo detenía de ejecutar su plan maestro?_ Se cuestionó. Miro lo poco que le quedaba de whisky, el reflejo de sus ojos se podía apreciar en el cristal algo opaco,_ ¿Acaso era la inseguridad o el qué dirán? _Hiso una mueca al preguntarse eso último, bebiendo de golpe el poco liquido ámbar, raspándole la garganta, amargando un poco más su corazón.

A él no le importaba lo que dirían o podrían decir de su relación, no buscaba cambiarla ella era bella así como era, con todo y sus faldas de abuela, las blusas de mojigata y esos moños tan apretados que guardaban su sedoso cabello.

Pero algo si tenía que reconocer y es que Naruto Uzumaki tenía miedo y no era un miedo a que lo rechazara, sabia de ante mano que podía conquistarla, más bien era un miedo a perderla, más que perderla, a que ella cumpliría su sueño de irse al extranjero. Lo había escuchado hoy en la tarde sin querer; mientras caminaba por los pasillos la había visto dirigirse en a él, mientras hablaba animada con la chica que perseguía a su amigo Gaara, una tal Matsuri, algo acerca de que el consejo estudiantil había aprobado su beca y que podría viajar a Italia, solo tenía que presentar algunos papeles a coordinación y todo su trámite estaría listo. No había podido escuchar más, ya que se había congelado en ese momento, ocultándose detrás de la puerta del salón abierto, mientras ellas seguían su camino, la observo perderse al fondo del pasillo, radiante y feliz como nunca la había visto, con una mirada esperanzada y llena de anhelo.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba en aquel sucio y destartalado bar, bebiéndose el solo una botella de whisky, brindando al aire por su buen trabajo y por lo estúpido que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia mucho antes. ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? Si ejecutaba su plan solo estarían un tiempo juntos y después ella se marcharía a Italia a terminar sus estudios, eso lo destrozaría no poder verla por tanto tiempo lo mataría; podrían suceder muchas cosas, que tal y si alguien la enamoraba estado allá, podría olvidarse de él o la distancia les ganaría, no podrían con nada de eso, no aguantaría estar sin ella ni un solo día, pero tampoco podría obligarla a que se quedara solo porque él tiene miedo a perderla, sería una canallada y él no era ningún canalla.  
Estaba tan ensoñado con cosas que aún no pasaban que no noto que las luces del bar se habían apagado, al fondo la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de una pequeña escalonada que servía como escenario, una música suave de piano y violín sonaron melancólicos convirtiendo la atmosfera en algo lúgubre, para después dar paso a una voz femenina siendo iluminada por el único reflector, su entonación era aguda y dulce, el violín callo para dejar solo la voz dolía y el piano agonizante.

La música se armonizo con un solo de guitarra, mientras la voz femenina emergía enérgica, compitiendo con las notas estridentes, todo ceso por un momento dejando al violín tomar de nuevo la atención. Naruto sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar tan triste soneto, la vida de verdad que era cruel con él, no le bastaba haberle negado algún don, como la inteligencia de Sasuke, la suspicacia de Shikamaru o siquiera la paciencia de Shino y sus psicoanálisis, no, él solo tenía una terquedad tremenda, nunca fue bueno en algo, siempre le costaba trabajo aprender las cosas, pero el jamás se rendía, jamás tiraba la toalla y cualquier problema era enfrentado con agallas, pero ahora parecía que todo ese fuego junto con su valor estaban siendo consumidos por su miedo. Tenía que ser realista, por mucho que doliera, tenía que ser realista. Hinata era una chica inalcanzable tanto intelectual como personalmente, así que solo le quedaba una opción y esa era beber en su honor, esperando que el alcohol borrara todo rastro de ese amor.

El violín dejo de sonar, dejando solo escuchar un suspiro ahogado de aquella frágil voz; un sollozo quedo atorado en la garganta de Naruto con trago a la botella de whisky, callando las inmensas ganas que tenia de gritar cuanto amaba a Hinata Hyūga, aplacando sus ganas de tenerla, emborrachando a su corazón para dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

Les mando saludos y buenas vibras, los veo en el próximo capitulo muajajaja. Recuerden los quiero.


End file.
